A Certain Duo Of Familiars Of Zero
by darkdragonaxel
Summary: Just a regular crossover but two instead a one.How will the little snob girl deal with the harem bringing unlucky boy and the Strongest Esper with a really bad mood?*Spoiler Alert* not good.Also might end up M because of Accel-chan
1. Chapter 1

**A Certain Duo Of Familiars Of Zero**

Academy city

*Pow* The fist of the weak hit the face of the strong. The sound resonated through the silence of the night. The fist continued without relent even when the odds were against him.

The weak wielder of the fist stood up again and again,the strongest was surprised. Many had attacked him before and after witnessing his power all fled, begged or ran away but this weakling was different he never gave up even when faced with not just against the strong but against the strongest.

The weakling had something else that was gave him power where others had pride ,greed or fame in their eyes he had neither hope nor despair but he had a will which made him march on through thick and thin through fire and ice through all the pain and suffering necessary to achieve what he thought was just not because it was right but because that was what his whole being yelled out as wanting.

The strongest felt shivers down his spine that he had never felt since long ago he had forgot completely. He felt it like it was his first time, he was like a baby discovering the boogie man except this one didn't disappear when the light was on.

He tried to fool what his body his very being told him by telling himself it was the sheer excitement of feeling a worthy opponent. The feeling he believed to had made him charge blindly even when every fiber of his being said run.

They fought until blood was spilled from both sides. The strongest couldn't pull punches he decided to attack his vital and weak points. He went forward with both his hands attacking from both sides if the boy blocked one the other will hit he bet his pride his title has strongest on that .

The weakling was tired, exhausted and out of energy yet he still stood while the strongest came at fool power towards him. Though the strongest was fast he let himself be blinded by the appearance of the boy and his emotions. Unaware until the last moment that he had lost.

As the hands of death and poison approached the boy went forward with his head held high unafraid of the strongests power. The moment they met the boy crouched avoiding one hand while the strongest still blinded by his own abilities left himself in a pickle.

He was suspended in mid air, he lost his balance by attacking recklessly, he tried to continue his attack but the weakling blocked it. Now all that was left was his final strike and like any self-respecting hero his epic one liner.

"Grit your teeth strongest! My weakest is going to resound a little!"

Tristain Magic Academy

In a world with two moons at an academy a special ritual was being held a after a while an older man asked if everyone has done the ritual.

"No, there is still Louise the Zero"

"Better leave her , who knows what may happen?"

"Silence! Now miss Louise you may go ahead"

"I summon thee Brave and Kind

Humble and Smart

Beautiful and Strong

I beseech thee answer my call"

Smoke appeared and everyone was anticipating the result while one girl was hoping that whatever came must be strong beautiful and majestic.

The smoke cleared but nothing was there did she fail the summon.

From two sides sounds were heard there were two boys each heading towards each other with full speed one was floating the other running the students and the teacher were speechless.

"You are really interesting"said the boy drenched in black with white hair.

What happened in front of the students and professor happened in an moment the boy in black who was floating was intercepted and countered by the boy that barely stood.

"Grit your teeth strongest! My weakest is going to resound a little!"

The boy drenched in black was sent delivering the final blow the boy who barely stood fell down to the ground. The students had no idea what happened but suddenly the professor said:

"Quickly healers the two are in critical condition"

Sometime later


	2. Chapter 2

Sometime later

After many attempts of using healing magic , no results were met, the mages were surprised one of the boys was still in critical state so they tried a different approach and used a potion instead of magic.

The boy was starting to heal and they suggested to leave him to rest. However one little girl was waiting at the door, she was feeling a lot of emotion anger, sadness and intrigue .Every few minutes however some students past the door and she could hear them clearly saying:

"Look Louise is trying to keep the obvious lie that she summoned something."

"Yeah I bet she hired them to make that little scene from earlier ,what a farce!"

"Yeah!Yeah! or maybe she made a explosion while teleporting them from a close distance"

"No way! After all she is Louise the Zero"

She wanted to yell at the passerby's but suddenly the door was opened from the inside.

Inside

The young boys were in deep sleep one lost a lot of blood while the other was hit so hard he almost lost a tooth or two but suddenly one of the boys started waking up , it was the boy riddled with misfortune if one had a chance of 1 in 2 to get heads in a coin toss for him it was 1 in 20 , however even if he failed 19 times and was sure the 20 was not going to be any different he still tried .

If someone had to express his whole character in phrase some would say "One who overcomes all misfortunes will become a Hero" others will just call him "An idiot and nothing else"

The boy looked around he thought something was strange did they change the paint he thought, but a hospital should be white not grey and brown also the room was a lot larger though most of the beds were empty he thought isn't it to large of a room for one person but then he took a look to his right.

There in bed laid a white haired boy for a second the boy thought it was someone else maybe it was Suzushina Yuriko but he second guessed himself fast enough from making a loud noise that could wake him up.

The black haired boy was sweating he knew people of that kind wouldn't take defeat easy so he thought to escape the room and ask for a transfer disregarding the whole strange room he was.

He moved slowly and when he finally reached the door he let a small sigh out and opened the door but what awaited him there was much worse than what he had faced before with wasn't a Fire Monster nor Reality Warper or Accelerator it was a small beast with pink fur that would cause a world of hurt in more way then one

The Door was opening on one side was the boy on the other the girl not opening the door might've been the better option but the wheel of fate was turning finally the boy was not affected by fate and he could affect other where will the wheel turn to now only time will tell

Author Notes/ The firs few chapters are more of setting the mood the action part comes in the next parts, also the only Accel-chan will stay asleep for 2 to 3 more chapters the other chapters are longer


	3. Chapter 3

Author Notes:Hey this is kind of hard to say in words since i have hard time expressing myself sometime but here goes.

Thanks for reading the first 2 chapters and i hope you will continue reading my style is bit different from most people since i prefer my fanfics more on talking side than descriptive so unless the it's a fight or some kind long exposition i will try to keep most things to dialogue since my opinion of a crossover is the interaction between the people if you say a spidermanXbatman then i expect banter do you? Well anyway i hope you enjoy

/

The boy opened the door and exited quickly turning his back to close the door slowly he did not notice the small girl in front of him and turned and walked right into her.

"Get off me!" yelled the pink haired girl.

"Howaah! Sorry didn't see you there" said the boy still oblivious of his surroundings.

"So you are finally awake! do you know how worried I was I just summoned my familiar and have then the you almost died how dare you make your master worried" proclaimed the pink haired girl to the baffled boy

_Summoned?Familiar?Master? am I in a dream of some sorts or did I die with Accelerator and this is some kind of hell? _said the atheist boy he had once proclaimed he would destroy god's system could this be the ramification of that one moment thought the unlucky boy.

"Um could you repeat that again? "asked the boy to see if he heard correctly losing at least 1/3 of your blood can make you woozy and he wasn't sure if he even was alive or if it is a dream

"I said you and that white boy inside are my familiars, though it's strange that not only are you two instead of one but your also both just commoners thanks to you two I have only worries and I haven't even signed the contract yet." explained the small girl.

"Umm you lost me and what do you mean by contract with my luck any contract is likely to contain very small fine print that you can only see with a magnifying glass!"said with a sad look the black haired book

"No more whining as my Familiar you must be always calm and composed"

"Calm and composed those are not two words I think describe me also why do you keep on calling me Familiar?"

"Because I summoned you?"

"Oh….wait WHAAAT?"

"I summoned you to be my familiar I called and you answered though I didn't expect two of you to come."

"Wait wait what do you mean by summoned?" asked the still clueless still mostly confused boy

"Are you a really stupid Commoner or did you hit your head when you were young I summoned you as in you were teleported here thorough a magical ritual."

"Though I believe in magic that is still impossible you can't just summon people from thin air who do you think you are a magic god."

"Magic god?"

"That doesn't matter how far am I from Academy city"

"Academy city?" the puzzled look on the pink girl's face only made the boy more worried.

He had no idea where he was he had no idea where Academy city was he also had no idea when he was returning and he forgot to fill Index's fridge so regardless if he wasn't going to return or not he would not be alive.

"Okay,okay let's slow down a little first where are we?"

"At Tristain Academy for Nobles."answered the girl caught in the moment.

"And where is that?"

"In Tristain"

"And where pray tell is Tristain?"

"In Halkeginia"

"And where is Halkeginia?"

"On the map" the boy was baffled for a sec did the girl just make fun of him oh woe is his fate for a girl from an alternate dimension to make fun of him it was kind of strange even for him.

"Of course it's on the map where all continents are on the map"

"Albion isn't!" declared the girl

"Okay I see we are getting nowhere with this so you said something about a contract."

"Oh with all your stupid question I completely forgot you are to come with me to Professors Colbert's room."said the girl as she dragged the black haired boy to the teachers room

"Professor we are here."

"A splendid it seems you have awakened you sure were damaged when you were summoned you were in such a critical state that none of our magic could heal you.

But now that you are awake let's continue the contract, Miss Valliere."

"Yes Professor"said the girl as she reached for the boy's head.

"Hey wait what are you doing why are you approaching my head my are your hands on my head my is your face approaching…" asked and asked the boy with no answer as the face of the young girl approached his he could feel her breath and then she suddenly kissed him.

"Gaahhh! Why did you kiss me , that was my first kiss" the boy had lost all of his memories so he wasn't sure if he lost his first kiss or not but he though on reflex knowing his luck he either kissed a guy or never kissed anyone at all so he saved himself from answering the question.

"Now now that is the way to seal the contract now if you feel woozy or some pain don't worry it will pass in a matter of seconds."

"Wait pain what is this some kind of divine punishment?"yelled the poor boy yet he called himself unlucky most people would've envied him.

Though the Professor said he would feel pain he felt nothing only lightheaded from the kiss he wasn't prepared at all.

"Um was something supposed to happen?"asked the boy quite crudely the girl was looking down in disappointment.

"Strange usually the contract is impossible to not happen are you by chance not the one she summoned but you were a predicament how could the magical ritual fail at the last part?"

"Magical?"asked the boy with an idea of why it didn't work.

" you know why it failed?"

"I am immune to magic"said the boy with a shallow voice

"Immune to magic?"asked the teacher with a whimsical smile that could be barely seen on his surprised face

"Yes I am immune to magic of all kind ranging from fireballs to giant fire monsters to illusions and also healing"

"You don't say that actually explains why the magic didn't work when we were trying to heal you,well miss Valliere you have an interesting Familiar but do not worry you have the other one to make the contract"

"Yeah about that what does this magical contract entail?"asked the black haired boy

"It will magically mark a Familiar with a rune that with allow the mage various bonuses"

"By rune what do you mean ?"

"Magical letters in the old language said to contain ancient magic"

"Yeah that's a no can do situation with that guy"

"Why?" asked the girl feeling left out of the conversation /Author note:Sorry almost forgot about her/

"Well let's say while I am immune to magic he is weak to it parsay."

"What do you mean?"

"To him magic is kind of like poison so if you want to kill him do the contract"

"Are you sure?" asked the teacher with another faint smile

"100% sure I have seen it before it's really not nice blood comes out of the body wound appear out of nowhere"

"Oh that sounds dreadfull" said the girl with sad voice

"Umm…but don't worry it's only if he's body is infused with magic so long as he doesn't use magic he should be alright even if attacked"

"You sure know a lot about him"

"Let's just say I know him a little"

"Now you two though your Familiar still needs rest I suppose you can return to your room but tomorrow you have to go to class okay?"

"Yes Professor"

"That Professor seems like a good guy so where are we going little miss"

"Firstly my name is Louise Françoise le Blanc de La Vallière" /Author notes: a long and from my point of view a very annoying name which I will only write one or two time in this whole story/

"You will address me as master"

"Master? Are you into S and M?"

"S and M?"asked the girl with an innocent face

"Forget it you were saying"

"Now you will sleep here"said the girl

"By here do you mean in this pile of what appears to be twigs or hay"

"Yes"

"Though it may be better than my old bed in the bathroom it still poor Kamijou Touma is only given misfortune"

"Now what is your name?"

"Huh?"

"Your name"

"My name?"

"Yes what is it"

"I am Kamijou Touma,also the guy that is still asleep is called Accelerator and please tell me as soon as he is awake okay."

"Kamijou Touma and Accelerator?Those are some strange names and how come the other one has no family name is he adopted or something?"

"Actually no one knows his name it's said so many people use Accelerator for him that he himself has forgotten his name some even wonder if he even had a name"

"Oh, now go and do my laundry"

"OK…wait what why should I do your laundry?"

"A familiar is supposed to do the following:

1 give vision and hearing

2 bring regeants

3 protect the master"

"Since you can't do not even one of the three since you cannot have a rune ,I don't use regeants and you can only be used as a meat shield and not as a protector so you have to do my laundry or no food for you"

_Damn it not only do I have to sleep in hay stack no a hay layer that is very thin now I have to do laundry for a small girl that treats me like a dog and now instead of having to prepare food to have food if I don't work I won't have food just great this day can't get any more unlucky_ as the boy thought that the mystical forces of the earth thought of ways to screw him over slowly.

As he arrived at the fountain he said:

"And where am I supposed to wash them at this fountain?"yelled the boy

"Umm are you okay?"asked a maid carrying a basket full of clothes.

"No this Kamijou Touma is full of misfortune!"

"What?"asked the maid surprised from the sudden outburst.

"Sorry I just had the worst day of my life up until now"

"You say that as if something bad is going to should be more optimistic this day is going to be good day."

"How I wish that were true"

"Hmm…Are you by chance the commoner miss Valliere summoned?"

"Apparently yes but I am now a laundry washer and I haven't ever washed clothes by hand"said the boy as he wished he was teleported with his washing machine.

"Oh let me help you!"

"Thanks I will repay the favor"said the unlucky boy with tears in his eyes from the kindness shown.

As the boy watched the maid washing the clothes he noticed that while she was washing one thing was pointed to him the water made the maids white uniform transparent though the boy didn't enjoy peeping however there is no person on this planet who can say 100% that they have no wicked thoughts so the boy indulged this time since there was no index that could bite him.

Later on

"Please Kamijou-san you don't have to help me with the cart!"

"No this Kamijou will not be indebt so easily plus this I can see the surroundings with a tourguide"

"Tourguide?"

"Don't worry about it"

They walked through most of the castle stopping at the dinner hall last.

"So Siesta where should I place the cart?"

"Near that table there please"

"Okay"

As he placed the cart he could hear two boys talking about girls.

_So even these snobby Nobles talk about normal stuff _remarked the boy

"So Guiche how is it going with Montmorency and Katie?"

"Oh a gentleman as myself can easily take care of them both with ease"

_Wait two girls is he two-timing?_ wondered the black haired boy unknowingly breaking much more misfortune his way with just a single thought.

"Oh mister Guiche you dropped something!"said the maid

As the maid put the bottle on the table a young girl was closing by towards Guiche but as soon as she saw the bottle on the table some sparks went through her mind.

"Guiche isn't that the bottle that only Montmorency uses?" said the young girl

"Katie… no actually this is the first time I have ever seen it"

"But Mister Guiche it fall from your pocket"

"SHh….Katie I can explain!" exclaimed the young blond noble trying to save face.

"There is no need I don't want to see you again!"yelled the young girl as she slapped him strong on the face.

_Serves him right as a person who has yet to have a girlfriend I can only feel hate for him _thought the unlucky girlfriendless boy.

The sound coming from the table attracted another girl she saw the incident and wondered what happened.

"This stupid bottle!"

"Oh so my bottle is stupid?" said a twin-tailed blond girl

"Montmorency what are doing here?"

"I never want to see you again!" and with that another slap to the face.

_Well at least I am not the only one who is unlucky today_ thought the boy

Silence was setting at the table when the blond boy suddenly yelled:

"It's all your fault" yelled the boy as he pointed towards the maid.

"My fault!?"

"Yes you tactless maid now because of you the honor of the two girls is ruined you shall pay!" exclaimed the snobby noble boy.

The maid was in shock she didn't know what to do but she had nothing to fear whenever bad guys threaten the girls whenever they are in danger the unstoppable and strong willed TouMAN will be there.

"Stop right there you Two-timing pig!"/Author Notes: Case and Point/

"Two..timing..pig…How dare you!"

"I only called you what you are and also a coward to boot blaming your own stupidity on Siesta like that and you call yourself a man!"

"How dare you calling me an idiot all have you punished for that"

"What's the problem are you so weak that you need someone else to do your work!"

"That…That was the last straw I challenge you duel"

"Duel… like a fight one-on-one"

"Yes commoner!"

"But Guiche Duels aren't allowed inside the Academy"

"Duel between Nobles aren't me against that commoner is another thing"

"So where will we have this fight"

"Outside I shall not taint he Dining Hall with your blood"

"The same to you coward"

"Hmpf"said the noble as he left

After he left there was a brief moment of silence and then the maid exclaimed with all her might:

"Kamijou-san what shall we do you can't fight a Noble he will kill you!"

"Don't worry Siesta I fought Mages before most of them are easy" proclaimed the boy leaving the girl baffled as he went toward the place of duel.

On his way there he met some strange people.

"Oh so you must be Valliere's Familiar ,where are you going with such a stern face"asked the fiery haired girl

"Duel" said the silent blue haired girl that was near her side.

"A duel with who?"

"Guiche"

"That two-timing womanizer I feel bad for you to be defeated at his hand why don't you stop this farce of being Louise's Familiar"

As she said that the pink girl mentioned had just arrived.

"Zerbest what are you doing here?"

"Just talking with your Familiar"

"There you are what is this I have been hearing about you and Guiche having duel!"

"Just fight one-on-one"said the boy nonchalantly

"Are you and idiot no Commoner can stand against a Noble"

"I beg to differ after fighting an green haired Alchemist and the white haired Strongest."

With that said the boy went to the duel grounds to fight, he had confidence as long as it was one-on-one he had a chance,two-on-one harder but doable,three-on-one he should run.

The two faced each other and then the battle had begun.

"I summon thee my Valkyrie"as he said three valkyries appeared out of the ground.

The boy was surprised but he remained focused.

The first Valkyrie charged at him,everyone closed their eyes expecting a bloodshed but when they opened their eyes all they could she were Guiche two valkyries and the boy.

All were in awe all that remained of the valkyrie was a dirt and dust Guiche was the most surprised the valkyrie was turned back into dirt as if it never existed then the boy responded towards everyone's silence.

"Huah, looks like your golem aren't that strong just one touch and they turn to dust I was expecting more"

Surprised by what happened Guiche froze for a moment then quickly sent the two Valkyrie after him.

They charged him at full power one with a sword the other with a spear,the one with the spear tried attacking from afar but regardless the boy dodged the first few stabs and grabbed the spear as it he was dodging and as soon as it came in contact with the his right hand it turned to dust the Valkyrie immediately dropped the spear.

The second one tried flanking him but he sidestepped at the last moment and then charged straight ahead towards Guiche but as soon as he got close the weaponless Valkyrie tried charging him. Though the Valkyrie had the advantage with just a swipe of his hand the Valkyrie turned to dust.

While he was preoccupied with getting to Guiche that he didn't notice the Valkyrie behind him but strangely enough as the sword was falling down the boy held his right arm high as if something was telling him to and the Valkyrie behind him turned to dust like the rest.

The black boy charged and tackled the blonde haired boy while he was baffled of the moment.

"Now the only difference between a Noble like you and a what was it you called it a 'commoner' like me is that I am winning and you are losing"

"If you think that just because you were born with some special trait or benefit that allows you treat other people like trash than let me destroy that messed up illusion of yours" as the boy said his catchphrase his right hand was heading directly towards the boys head leaving him knocked-out on the floor.

Everyone was silent the Familiar had just defeated 3 Valkyries and a mage singlehandedly without a weapon or a shield with neither magic nor with a gun but with his bare fist.

The silence that was settling was suddenly broken by …


End file.
